L'amour, c'est compliqué
by Kaoru Kagamine
Summary: Song-fic principalement. Série de one-shot traitant de l'amour. Les personnages vont découvrir qu'en amour, rien est simple. Il y a toujours des problèmes, mais il faut les surmonter. En espérant que ça vous plaira.


_**Namida**_

C'est ma première fic sur KH. ^^ J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. J'ai mis pas mal de temps à écrire cette histoire. (J'ai mal aux doigts d'ailleurs…. xDD) C'est un one-shot. J'ai utilisé, pour cette histoire, la chanson Namida de 2backka (ending de l'anime Skip Beat). Une chanson que j'aime beaucoup. J'écrirais peut être d'autres one-shot, si j'ai de l'inspiration… En tout cas, ce seront très certainement des romances. Peut-être des histoires comiques, j'adore ça ! ^.^ Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira. ^^

Genre : romance

Titre : Namida (Ca veut dire larmes en japonais. =D)

Chanson utilisée : Namida de 2backka (Traduction de la traduction anglaise… xDD Assez ratée, mais bon… xD)

Disclaimer : Malheureusement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, bien que je les aie commandés pour mon anniversaire. X)

Résumé : Pensées d'un personnage sur son passé, son présent et son futur peut être. Et surtout, sur une personne qui compte plus que quiconque à ses yeux. Mais comment peut-il rattraper ses erreurs passées ? Mais il n'est jamais trop tard. Au cours de cette réflexion, notre héros (car il s'agit d'un garçon) va comprendre beaucoup de choses.

Les paroles entre ** sont les paroles de la chanson Namida, une très belle chanson d'ailleurs. ^^

Les noms des personnages seront donnés à la fin. =)

Autant vous prévenir, il s'agit d'un yaoi (enfin… plutôt d'un shonen ai dans ce cas). Homophobes, passez votre chemin. L'histoire est écrite du point de vue du personnage principal. (Mais de qui s'agit-il ? Haha, mystère !!)

Bien, je crois que j'ai tout dis. ^^ Bonne continuation.

*Namida*

"_Si on me l'avait dit un jour, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Ca paraît fou comme ça, et pourtant… Je n'ai jamais voulu y croire, pourtant, il m'est tombé dessus d'un coup sans prévenir au moment où je ne m'y attendais pas, au moment où j'avais perdu tout espoir. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Et surtout, la question que je me suis souvent posé, pourquoi lui ? Laissez-moi maintenant vous raconter notre histoire. »_

_Nous étions deux amis d'enfances. Nous étions très proches. A l'époque, il était faible et pleurnichard. Moi, j'étais comme lui au fond, mais contrairement à lui, je n'étais pas assez mature ni assez courageux pour l'assumer. J'aurai dû suivre son exemple, je le sais. Mais j'étais inconscient. Malheureusement, il est trop tard pour des regrets maintenant. J'aimerai un jour pouvoir te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur :_

_*Peu importe les milliers de fois où nous pleurons, nous pouvons certainement le surmonter une fois de plus_

_Tu ne peux pas agir comme si tu étais maladroite et t'enfuir_

_Tu devrais bien le savoir._

_C'est la dernière fois, la dernière chance, et même si j'échoue je ne serai pas effrayé_

_La douleur, la tristesse, le désir… Ils peuvent tous être guéris un jour*_

Je me souviens encore du jour où je t'ai rencontré. Ce fut un choc pour moi. J'ai toujours eu tendance à jouer aux durs, à agir comme si je n'avais aucuns sentiments car pour moi, c'était de cette manière là qu'un homme devait se comporter. Oui, pour moi un homme devait être fort. Mais grâce à toi j'ai compris ce qu'était la force. Et je suis loin de la définition de quelqu'un de fort. Mais revenons-en au principal. Je me promenais dans un coin tranquille. Je me souviens plus très de l'endroit ni du moment, mais ce n'est pas ça qui est important. J'étais encore très jeune, je n'avais que 8 ans et pourtant, ce que je vis là resta gravé dans ma mémoire.

_Un jeune garçon pleurait. Il était seul et plusieurs bleus faisaient leur apparition sur les parties visibles du petit garçon. Un autre garçon arriva, il devait être un peu plus jeune et avait une allure de caïd avec ses cheveux mal coiffés, mais le blessé n'y prêta pas attention, concentré sur ses multiples blessures._

_-Tu vas bien ? demanda le nouveau venu. Tu n'as pas trop mal ? Aller, lève-toi, ma maman va te soigner._

_Le garçon blessé ne répondit rien, légèrement intimidé par ce « caïd » et le suivit après l'avoir remercié d'un bref signe de tête. Il marchait lentement et boitillait légèrement, mais il suivit sans problème son « sauveur ». Ils entrèrent chez le plus jeune où une bonne odeur de chocolat envahissait le salon. Le jeune caïd mal coiffé appela sa mère et lui demanda de soigner le garçon qui avait arrêté de pleurer._

_-Est-ce un ami à toi ? lui demanda-t-elle.  
-Hum… Et bien, on peut dire ça…_

_-En tout cas, il est sacrément amoché. Ne bouge pas, je reviens tout de suite._

_La mère partit chercher de quoi soigner le jeune ami de son fils. Pendant ce temps, les deux jeunes garçons n'osaient pas vraiment se regarder ou s'adresser la parole et contemplaient donc leurs pieds. Perspective intéressante… Mais le jeune caïd n'aimait pas ce silence et tenta d'engager la conversation avec celui qu'il considérait comme son futur ami et camarade._

_-Tu veux des biscuits ? demanda-t-il._

_-…Je… Heu…_

_-T'inquiète, ils sont pas empoisonnés. Et ils sont au chocolat._

_-…C'est pas ça… hésita le plus vieux._

_-En plus, les biscuits de ma mère sont les meilleurs !! Essaies, tu verras ! le coupa le mal coiffé. Sinon, c'est quoi ton nom ?_

_Dès lors, les deux enfants sympathisèrent et devinrent rapidement inséparable. Le plus jeune étant toujours là pour protéger son ami, son meilleur ami._

Encore maintenant, quand j'y pense, nous avions l'air si différent. Et nous l'étions. J'ai toujours voulu te protéger, jouer au dur. Je voulais te faire bonne impression. Pourtant, devant toi, je ne pouvais empêcher mon mur impénétrable de fondre_. _Quand je te voyais au bord des larmes, c'était plus fort que moi, je pleurais. Bien sûr, tu ne m'as jamais vu car à chaque fois je te tournais le dos pour pas que tu t'en aperçoives. A la longue, j'ai même fini par te laisser tomber, tellement c'était dur pour moi. Peut être que si je te l'expliquais maintenant, tu comprendrais…

Je faisais simplement semblant d'être gêné et je m'enfuyais. Je sais que j'aurais dû te soutenir, ensembles, nous sommes plus forts. Je sais que nous aurions réussis à nous en sortir. J'ai toute confiance en toi encore maintenant. Et toi ? J'aimerai te poser la question… Je sais que dès que je te reverrai je te le demanderai. Je te demanderai pardon, et je t'avouerais tout, du début à la fin. Je sais que tout comprendra. De toute manière, ce sera la seule chose que je pourrai faire à mon échelle. Et je le ferai, j'irais jusqu'au bout. Pour une fois, je ne me défilerais pas ! Tu peux me croire ! Tout ces remord, cette peine que je ressens, je sais que je peux y mettre fin. Enfin… TU peux y mettre fin. Un simple pardon de ta part sera suffisant. Même encore maintenant, j'y crois. On peut guérir les blessures du passé. Mais pas seuls. Nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre pour cela.

_*Quand les jours où nous avons pleuré et pleuré seront derrières nous, nous pourrons être forts une fois encore_

_Tu ne peux pas agir comme si tu étais lâche et t'enfuir_

_Tu devrais bien le savoir _

_Peu importe les milliers de fois où nous échouons, nous pouvons certainement le surmonter une fois de plus_

_Je suis certain que ta voix m'atteindra peu importe la distance, tout droit jusqu'à moi, à jamais…*_

Si je pouvais revenir en arrière, il y a beaucoup de choses que je changerais, à commencer mes erreurs. Mais malheureusement, nous ne pouvons rien y faire. J'ai été stupide, mais c'est du passé, allons de l'avant maintenant. Même si le problème auquel nous sommes confrontés maintenant est différent et bien plus difficile, je sais que nous pouvons le surmonter. Tu as toujours été trop naïf, cesse donc de croire ces médisants qui disent que c'est impossible. Moi, c'est lorsque je t'ai rencontré que j'ai arrêté de penser que l'impossible existait.

Désormais, c'est toi qui te défile. Ne prends pas exemple sur moi. Tu sais bien que c'est déconseillé. Tu devrais même mieux le savoir que quiconque.

_Là encore, le plus vieux pleurait. Il respirait difficilement et bruyamment à force de pleurer._

_-Je suis désolé, ne m'en veux pas ! Je n'ai jamais voulu ça, tu le sais non ? On est ami, tu devrais me faire confiance non ?_

_-Je te faisais confiance… Au passé… Comment as-tu pu ?!! Tu es vraiment le pire !!! s'écria le plus vieux entre deux sanglots._

_-Je te le jure, je n'ai pas fait exprès de la bousculer…_

_-Ben voyons… Mais bizarrement, c'est à toi que ça arrive. _

_-Je n'ai jamais voulu sa mort ! Je te le jure… se justifia le plus jeune au bord des larmes._

_Le plus vieux daigna finalement lever les yeux vers son ami. Le regard qu'il lança alors choqua le jeune caïd. En effet, il avait l'habitude des sourires, des doux regards remplis de joies et reconnaissance. Mais cette fois, c'est de la colère et de la tristesse qu'on y lisait. C'était normal vu la tournure des événements, et ce ne fut pas cela qui choqua le plus jeune. Non, ce fut toute la haine qu'on y voyait. C'était comme si il l'avait toujours détesté, et qu'à ce moment, il lui renvoyait toute la haine qu'il éprouvait. Comme si il avait toujours attendu ce moment pour le lui montrer. Un regard à glacer le sang._

Ce regard que tu me lanças, je m'en souviens encore tu sais… Mais je voudrai que tu saches… Encore maintenant, je te promets que je ne voulais pas la tuer. Juste la blesser… Elle n'arrêtait pas de lui tourner autour et ça m'énervait. A ce moment-là, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi cela m'énervait à ce point, pourquoi j'avais fait ça. Ma seule justification à ce moment-là fut :

_-Mais… Elle… Je pensais…_

_-Qu'elle prendrait ta place ? Enfin, ne sois pas stupide, tu es mon meilleur ami. Tu m'as toujours protégé, et je t'en suis reconnaissant. Mais pour une fois que je me fais un autre ami… Ou plutôt, une autre amie… Comprend que je t'en veuille un peu… Mais tu es irremplaçable à mes yeux, tu devrais le savoir…_

_-Désolé…_

Je savais très bien que tu ne croyais pas un mot de ce que je disais. Et tu avais raison. La seule chose dont j'étais désolé, c'était de t'avoir fait souffrir. Tu avais fait semblant de me croire parce que tu m'aimais, j'étais ton meilleur ami. Ceci dit, je pense que tu ne m'as toujours pas pardonné cet accident. Je suppose que tu as raison. Après tout, j'ai tué celle qui compte le plus pour toi non ? Tu ne me l'as jamais avoué, mais je le voyais bien et j'en souffrais. Je prétendais te protéger, mais au final, c'est toi qui me protégeais. Je t'en supplie, reviens. Redeviens celui que je connaissais. Celui qui était si fort sous son masque d'argile.

Tu m'as toujours fait croire que tu étais un trouillard pour ne pas avoir à me faire face, pour fuir. Tu as toujours caché cette force, mais tu devrais bien savoir que je ne suis pas dupe. Je l'ai remarqué dès le tout début. Maintenant encore, tu tentes de fuir mais ne vas pas croire que je vais te laisser t'en tirer si facilement. J'essaierais de te ramener, peut importe comment et surtout peu importe le nombre de fois où je devrai essayer, celles où j'échouerais car je sais qu'un jour je réussirais. Et ce jour là tu me donneras ton pardon. Tu es quelqu'un de tolérant, je le sais. Tu n'as jamais voulu me faire de peine. Un jour, je sais nous serons à nouveau réunis. Je trouverai le chemin que tu as tracé pour moi. On restera ensemble. Pour toujours. Le destin veut que l'on soit ensemble, tu l'as dit toi-même. Et le destin, c'est nous. Ca pendra le temps qu'il faut, mais « _je suis certain que ta voix m'atteindra peu importe la distance, tout droit jusqu'à moi… » _comme le dit si bien la chanson. Notre chanson.

_*Les jours où les choses ne vont pas comme prévues_

_Le sentiment de décevoir lorsque j'agis comme si j'étais fort_

_La sensation que quelque chose est sur le point de se briser, que les larmes sont sur le point de couler_

_Incapable d'être honnête_

_Incapable d'être moi*_

Je sais que tout ne s'est pas toujours bien passé entre nous, mais l'important est là, nous étions heureux ensembles malgré les nombreux incidents plus ou moins tragiques. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Même toi qui prétends le contraire ne peut nier cette évidence. Mais peu importe. Maintenant que j'y pense, il est vrai que je t'en veux de t'être caché avec moi, mais moi… Je n'ai jamais essayé de montré celui que j'étais vraiment. Tu m'as toujours remercié lorsque je t'ai aidé, mais j'ai toujours sentie une pointe de déception dans ta voix lorsque tu me remerciais et tes sourires étaient faux. Tu ne voulais pas que je te protège ? Non, je pense que ce sont les raisons qui me poussaient à le faire qui te décevaient. Oui, je voulais juste prouver ma force et ma supériorité sans jamais prendre en compte mes sentiments et ceux des autres.

_-Ils ne viendront plus t'embêter maintenant ! Je leur ai mis une bonne raclée !_

_-Merci…_

_-Ca va ? Tu devrais être content non ?_

_-Je le suis… Mais…_

_-Mais ?_

_-Hé bien… Je suis encore sous le choc… Et puis, je suis un peu gêné c'est toujours toi qui vient m'aider._

_-C'est normal voyons !_

A ce moment là, tu n'hésitais pas à cause de la gêne. Ni à cause du choc engendré par ce que tu venais de vivre d'ailleurs. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose, mais tu n'as pas osé. Tu voulais me dire à quel point tu détestais cette manière d'agir. Que tu voulais que j'arrête d'essayer de montrer ma supériorité à tous. A vrai dire, je ne l'ai compris que bien plus tard. Trop tard malheureusement.

J'ai senti que c'est à se moment là que notre amitié commença à se briser. Sur le moment, je me souviens que j'ai voulu pleurer lorsque j'ai vu son regard brillant me fixer. Tes yeux étaient rouges. Les miens aussi. Je ne me souviens que trop bien de cet instant. Le déclin de notre amitié. La fin de cette époque de bonheur était résolue une bonne fois pour toutes. Le début de la pente, la fin de notre amitié.

Et oui, la roue tourne. L'envers du décor… Si on veut. J'ai alors compris que lorsque que l'on a quelque chose, il ne nous est pas dû, nous pouvons le perdre à tout moment. Je l'ai appris à mes dépends. C'est fou tout ce que tu m'as appris, tout ce que tu m'as apporté. Quand j'y pense, je crois que lorsque que l'on a quelque chose, il faut donner quelque chose d'autre en échange. Malheureusement, tu étais la seule chose que je possédais alors on me la reprise. Mais même maintenant, j'y crois encore. Sinon, tu n'aurais jamais agis de cette manière :

_-Je m'en vais._

_-Quoi ?!! Tu peux pas me faire ça !_

_-Ecoute, il s'est passé tant de choses ici. Je te dis adieu. C'est trop difficile de rester avec toi._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_J'avais alors 19 ans. Je ne sais plus quel âge tu avais. En fait, je ne l'ai jamais su. Je n'ai jamais rien su de toi, mis à part ton nom en fait… Tu étais un peu plus âgé que moi. Pas de beaucoup, certainement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'y pense maintenant en fait… Mais j'aimerai savoir, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir donné de réponse ce jour-là ? Pourquoi être venu me faire tes adieux ? A vrai dire, je n'ai pas essayé de te retenir. Pourtant, c'est ce que tu aurais voulu. Au fond. Mais ma fierté, mon mur… Ils allaient s'écrouler si je faisais ça. _

_En fait, ce que tu m'as toujours reproché c'est de ne pas avoir été honnête avec toi, de cacher sans arrêts mes sentiments. C'est pour cela que tu étais si distant. Je crois. Mais tu sais, maintenant, j'ai changé. Je me suis enfin tout avoué, j'ai décidé d'être honnête. De montrer celui que je suis. Alors… Pourquoi ne me reviens-tu pas ? Tu crois que c'est facile ? J'ai besoin de ton soutiens moi. Comment être soi-même alors que nous sommes seuls ? Je sais que j'aurai dû me montrer honnête avant, tu m'aurais soutenu. Je n'ai jamais été qu'un gamin orgueilleux et égoïste. Pardonnes-moi. Je te promets de plus faire cette erreur. Désormais, je sais ce que je veux et qui je suis._

_*Si la seule chose que je n'ai jamais faite est de m'enfuir_

_Mes sentiments ne seront jamais connus_

_Même si je suis persécuté par la pluie, je dois y faire face_

_Avant que je m'en aperçoive, le temps m'a dépassé_

_Mais tout le monde, peu importe qui, peut sûrement devenir plus fort_

_Je ne peux pas garder mes sentiments de déception et les mettre de côté chaque jour_

_Maintenant, il est temps de grimper l'escalier de ma seule et unique vie*_

Je sais que je suis sûrement en train de me répéter, mais je ne suis qu'un lâche. Pourquoi ne pas y avoir fait face avant ? J'étais terrorisé. A vrai dire, c'est toi qui avais raison de montrer tes sentiments. Maintenant, je regrette de ne pas te l'avoir dit, de ne pas te l'avoir montré. Pourquoi n'ai-je fais que m'enfuir ? Je sais maintenant que tu es celui auquel je tiens le plus. Dieu est cruel, pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas fait comprendre avant tout ceci ? J'aurais été en mesure de rattraper la situation. Je le sais, j'en suis certain. Mais malheureusement, le temps passe bien vite. Quelle cruelle existence. Finalement, les plus heureux sont les plus insouciants j'ai l'impression. Avant, j'étais ignorant et j'étais heureux, maintenant que je sais, je ne supporte même plus ma vue dans le miroir, le son de ma voix. Mais peu importe, je ne peux pas partir sans ton pardon, sans t'avoir tout avoué. Comme tu l'avais fait. Dis, tu te souviens du jour où tu m'as parlé d'elle pour la première fois ?

_-Regarde, c'est ma nouvelle amie ! s'écria le plus vieux des deux meilleurs ami._

_-Ouais, super… Bonjour…_

_-T'as l'air vachement enthousiaste, y a pas à dire…_

_-Je te signale que tu devais aller au cinéma avec moi ! s'écria le plus jeune._

_-Et alors, on peut très bien y aller avec elle non ?_

_-En fait, je voulais juste faire la connaissance de ton nouvel ami… Mais j'ai des trucs à faire._

_-Ha… Dommage, bha à plus alors._

_La jeune fille s'éclipsa rapidement, sentant l'atmosphère électrique entre les deux garçons. Elle passa près du plus jeune et lui murmura rapidement quelques mots à l'oreille avant de s'éloigner avec un dernier signe de main et un sourire._

Tu demandes certainement ce qu'elle m'a dit ce jour-là. C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais voulu répondre à la question. Ce doit être parce qu'elle avait raison. Oui, je le reconnais. Ce qu'elle me murmura là, je m'en suis aperçu bien plus tard. Ces mots retentissent dans ma tête aujourd'hui encore, comme si ce qu'elle m'avait dit ce jour-là était une condamnation. Remarque, ce n'était pas loin. « Fais attention… Tu l'aimes plus que tu ne le crois ». Absurde, pensais-je sur le moment. C'est lorsque qu'elle mourut que je m'aperçus qu'elle avait raison. Les derniers mots qu'elle a prononcés, je m'en souviens encore. Eux aussi. Ils me hantent, me renvoient mes erreurs en pleine figure. « Je te l'avais dis… Il n'est pas trop tard, tu peux changer les choses. Mais sois un peu honnête ».

Là encore, je refusai de l'écouter. J'aurais dû. Mais je crois encore en ce qu'elle m'avait dit ce jour-là. Il n'est pas trop tard. Encore maintenant. Même si je n'ai pas attrapé la main que tu m'as tendue, on peut encore faire quelque chose. Cette fois, c'est moi qui te tendrais la main comme à notre première rencontre. Cette fois, je te dirai à quel point je t'aime. J'en ai marre de me voiler la face et cacher mes sentiments. Maintenant, il est temps de changer les choses. C'est mon tour. Tu peux te reposer sur moi désormais. Ce n'est plus à toi de me tendre la perche comme tu l'as toujours fait.

_- Dis-moi, ne serais-tu pas jaloux ? taquina le plus vieux._

_-De qui ?_

_-Fais pas l'idiot. Je parle d'Olette crétin ! _

_-Haaaaa !! Elle ! Bien sûr que non. Jaloux de quoi ? fanfaronna le grand caïd de 18 ans désormais._

_-C'est ce que je te demande._

_-Pfffff… Aucune chance. C'est moi que tu préfères de toute façon. _

_-Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ? questionna-t-il en rigolant._

_-Parce que c'est une fille mignonne qui te fais des avances depuis deux ans, depuis que tu la connais en fait… Et tu n'as toujours pas céder rien que pour rester avec moi. Quand j'y pense, j'en suis tout heureux, honoré même ! plaisanta le plus jeune en frottant la tête de son ami avec vigueur._

_-T'es pas sérieux… Donc, c'est des avances qu'elle me fait dont tu es jaloux ? Haha !_

_-Mais noooooon !! Stupid boy !_

_-M'appelle pas comme ça… C'est comme ça que tu traites l'homme que tu aimes ?!!_

_-J't'aime pas crétin ! Mets-toi bien ça dans la tête, compris ?_

Nous n'avons jamais autant rigolé ensemble. Pour une fois, j'ai pu lire une expression de bonheur que je n'avais jamais vu. Etait-ce le fait qu'Olette t'aimais ou l'idée d'envisager que je puisse avoir des sentiments envers toi. Peut être les deux… Moi aussi, j'étais heureux. Grâce à toi j'ai compris le sens du mot bonheur. Décidément, sans toi, je ne suis rien. Dire que je ne m'étais même pas aperçu de ça. Tu me rendais vivant. Je t'aimais. Mais je ne voulais pas me l'avouer. Tu m'aurais rejeté. Enfin je crois. D'ailleurs, puisqu'on en parle, je t'aime encore. Plus que n'importe qui. J'aimerai que tu le saches. Mais je crois que je n'arrête pas de me répéter. Ce doit être parce que je pense à toi sans arrêts. Je voudrai te revoir. Revoir celui qui m'a rendu heureux, pas ce mur de pierre que tu es devenu. Tu fais peur à voir tu sais.

Moi aussi j'ai changé. Maintenant, c'est moi qui rattraperai tes gaffes. C'est moi qui te rendrai heureux. Tu regretteras de m'avoir laissé tomber en pensant que je ne changerais jamais. Je te prouverais que tu avais tort. Je vais te montrer qui je suis. Tu tomberas raide dingue de moi immédiatement. Tu ne pourras pas résister, même sous ton armure de glace. Nous mènerons notre vie comme bon nous semblera. Personne ne nous en empêchera, pas même ce rapace qui t'éloignes de moi, qui te répète ces mots si cruels qui font de toi cet homme froid et cruel. Qui font de toi ce que j'étais avant de te rencontrer. Qui fait de toi ce que je déteste le plus maintenant. Je te ramènerai.

_*Peu importe les milliers de fois où nous pleurons, nous pouvons certainement le surmonter une fois de plus_

_Tu ne peux pas agir comme si tu étais maladroite et t'enfuir_

_Tu devrais bien le savoir_

_C'est la dernière fois, la dernière chance, et même si j'échoue je ne serai pas effrayé_

_La douleur, la tristesse, le désir… Ils peuvent tous être guéris un jour*_

Je me suis enfin décidé, je t'épaulerais comme tu l'as fait pour moi. Je ne pleurerais plus ton absence, j'ai mûris. Ce problème nous le dépasserons, bien qu'il soit de taille. Nous sommes des sans-cœurs, certes. Nous sommes dépourvus de cet organe vital, certes. Et alors ? Ca fait de nous des gens différents d'avant ? Je ne crois pas. Ne crois pas ce qu'il dit. Il se croit plus fort. Il est juste comme moi, il ne veut pas admettre les faits, c'est tout. D'ailleurs, que t'a-t-il fait d'autre cette pourriture ? Dis le moi, je te protègerais, pas comme je le faisais avant, je te protègerais pour de bon parce que j'en ai envie. Parce que je t'aime. Maintenant, je le sais.

Cesse de me fuir. Je ne te vaux pas de mal. C'est lui qu'il faut fuir. C'est lui qui te fait du mal. Il te fait croire que vous êtes proches, mais il ne fait que se servir de toi. Il ne veut pas admette ses véritables sentiments et du coup, c'est toi qui prend. Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas entendu l'autre soir ? Tes cris de douleurs. Tes cris de tristesse. Tes cris de détresse. Tes appels au secours. Lorsqu'il t'a… Je n'arrive même pas à prononcer le mot. Quelle ordure ! J'avoue que je m'en veux de ne pas être venu. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je n'étais pas prêt à te revoir. Toi non plus d'ailleurs. Tu m'en aurais voulu.

C'est vrai que c'est devenu difficile maintenant que nous n'avons plus de cœur. Mais qui a dit que nous ne pouvions plus ressentir ? Si il te dit ça c'est parce qu'il ne veut pas y croire. J'étais comme ça avant de te connaître… Même lorsque je t'ai connu d'ailleurs. Mais j'ai changé avec toi, grâce à toi. Pour ressentir, on a besoin de quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui donne un sens à notre vie, qui nous pousse à ressentir toutes sortes de chose. Mais certainement pas d'une stupide pompe à sang appelé « cœur » qui nous fait croire qu'on a des sentiments.

Et toi, tu ne veux pas me suivre ? Tu ne veux pas y croire ? Où est donc passé ton optimisme ? Il est partit en même temps qu'elle hein… ? Je suppose que oui. Mais tu sais mieux que moi ce qu'elle dirait.

« Aller, tu dois y croire. Tant que tu es là, tu peux changer les choses. Tant qu'il y a de la vie il y a de l'espoir ».

Bon, on est peut être plus vraiment en vie, mais on est encore là bon sang ! Alors, arrête de pleurer. Bha oui, va pas croire que je t'ai pas entendu. Je sais que t'as encore un cœur au fond de toi. Mais pas cette pompe à sang hein, je parle de tes sentiments. Il est encore temps et tu le sais. Mais tu ne crois plus en moi depuis longtemps.

_-Je… Désolé… Je ne peux plus tu fais confiance…_

_-Mais… Je peux changer !!_

_-C'est trop tard. T'as tué Olette. Tu ne penses même pas à moi. _

_-Mais… Je t'ai toujours protégé ! C'est pas un signe ça ?!!_

_-Tu me protèges ?!! Tu rigoles j'espère ?!!! T'appelles ça me protéger toi ?!!! Ruiner ma vie, t'appelles ça protéger ?!! Et pourquoi tu me « protèges » ?!! Pour montrer ta supériorité ou parce que tu tiens à moi ?!!! Arrêtes de te voiler la face, tu crois que je suis aussi stupide ?!!!_

_-Mais…_

_-Adieu._

_-Je vais devenir quoi sans toi moi ? _

Tu n'as jamais entendu mes derniers mots. Pour moi, tu étais plus important que quiconque. Tu étais ma vie. Oui, c'est ça, ma vie. Sans toi je n'étais rien. Juste une carapace vide, dénuée de toutes émotions ou sentiments. Je me souviens encore. Tu étais en colère le jour de tes adieux. Moi aussi. Je t'en voulais de me laisser ainsi. Tes raisons sont, par contre, encore obscures à mes yeux. En plus, tu pleurais. Comme le jour de la mort d'Olette. Non, c'était bien pire. Comme si tu étais mort. Comme si tu étais devenu une vulgaire marionnette que l'on manipule avec des ficelles. En fait, je crois que c'est là que tu as perdu ton cœur. Ce n'est pas en devenant ce que l'on appelle un « simili », non, c'est en me laissant que tu l'as perdu. Tu devais donc tenir à moi en fin de compte. Moi aussi, je suis mort ce jour-là. Intérieurement. Je ne ressentais plus rien. Je n'étais même pas capable de pleurer. Pourtant, j'étais au bord des larmes. Mais je ne sentais plus rien. J'étais vide. Pas besoin d'être un simili pour ne rien ressentir en fait… Tu devrais donc savoir que la pompe à sang ne te sert à rien. Aussi bien que moi.

Tu sais, maintenant que je te sais pas loin de moi, je me sens à nouveau vivant. Même si tu es devenu cette immonde armoire à glace. Moi je crois en toi. Et je n'ai pas besoin de ce truc que vous recherchez si ardemment. Vous ne la sentez pas, vous, cette douleur ? La solitude est bien douloureuse, mais tu le sais sans doute mieux que moi. Et cette tristesse lorsque l'on est loin de la personne que l'on aime ? Moi je le sens. Et je peux dire que c'est dur, très dur. Et ce désir si ardent de te retrouver, de te serrer contre moi. De te garder contre moi tout le long de notre existence éternelle. Moi, je le sens. Alors que je n'ai pas de pompe à la gauche de ma poitrine. C'est qu'elle est donc inutile. Aller, on peut encore faire quelque chose. C'est peut être notre dernière chance, mais je n'abandonnerais pas, pas aussi facilement ! Nous guérirons nos blessures. Je le sais. Alors, fais-moi confiance à nouveau. Je sais, te demander ça après tout ce que je t'ai fais… Mais tu trouves peut être plus amusant d'être martyrisé par l'autre taré ? J'avoue, ça doit être drôle d'avoir des bleus et autres marques suspectes un peu partout. De ne pas pouvoir te déplacer à cause de la douleur. Et je ne parle pas que de tes maux de tête matinaux ! Je parle de tes autres douleurs, tu sais, celles qui se trouvent plus bas. Mais tu le sais sans doute mieux que moi… J'avoue, ça me met en colère. Mais passons… Je suis sûr que tu préfèrerais que ce soit moi plutôt que lui hein ? Avoue… En tout cas moi oui ! Mais contrairement à lui, je ne te considère pas comme un objet. J'ai toujours été incapable de te le montrer, mais je t'aime, je t'aime vraiment moi. Bon, j'avoue avoir mes petits fantasmes moi aussi, mais c'est différent. Alors, cesse de m'éviter en faisant croire que tu ne ressens rien. Je sais bien que c'est faux même si nous sommes des similis comme tu t'entêtes si bien à le répéter.

_*La sensation de pouvoir l'atteindre, alors que c'est impossible_

_La sensation de pouvoir le saisir, alors que c'est impossible_

_Les même vieilles craintes, tant de craintes, me retiennent avec leurs bras_

_Laissez-moi, je dois y aller, ce n'est pas ma place_

_Si je pars maintenant, il ne sera pas trop tard_

_J'ai décidé que les larmes coulant le long de mes joues seraient les dernières*_

Quand j'y pense, tu es là, tout près de moi et je ne peux même pas t'approcher. Je te vois chaque jours, je pourrais te toucher, mais tu disparais aussi vite que tu es apparu. Comme un rêve. Après tous, tu es un rêve, mon rêve. Bon, j'avoue, t'as pas forcément tout pour toi physiquement, mais moi, je t'aime comme tu es. Je ne t'imagine pas autrement. Tu sais, Dieu est cruel parfois, mais Dieu est bon aussi. Il nous donne notre chance. Je suis persuadé que si nous sommes devenus des similis, c'est parce que Dieu a voulu nous donner une autre chance. Une chance de rattraper nos erreurs, une chance d'avoir une vie sans regrets. Une chance de réaliser notre rêve. Simplement, Dieu a beau être bon, il ne va pas tout nous servir sur un plateau d'argent. Il veut nous voir progresser, dépasser nos limites.

Le véritable problème, ce n'est pas l'absence de pompe à sang, c'est que tu as peur du passé, tout comme moi. Tout ce qui s'est passé, c'est normal. Mais il faut aller de l'avant. Moi aussi, je sens cette peur qui me retient, je la vois dans mes rêves, elle m'emmène au fond des ténèbres avec toutes mes autres peurs. Celles que je mettais de côté. Tout ça me fait peur, me terrorise. C'est naturel. Mais dépasses tes peurs comme tu l'as toujours fais. Affrontes ce passé qui te retiens prisonnier. Moi, je l'ai déjà fait. J'attends que tu sois prêt. Mais dépêches-toi, ne gâches pas cette chance unique qu'on nous a offert. Il ne tient qu'à nous de changer les choses. Aller, tu n'as pas envie de montrer aux autres qu'ils ont tort ? Tu n'as pas envie de contredire cette ordure qui te maltraite ? Me dis pas le contraire, je te connais quand même un peu. Très peu certes, mais mieux que n'importe qui d'autre ! Je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu as cette envie de vengeance, sinon, pourquoi m'aurais-tu adressé ce regard plein de détresse lorsque je suis arrivé ? Et puis, tu as toujours été comme ça.

_-Bouh ! La fille, il pleure comme une fille ! s'écria un groupe d'adolescent._

_-Arrêtez !!!_

_-Alors, il est où ton petit copain ? C'est quand qu'il va venir te sauver petite princesse ?_

_-Je…_

_-Hahaha ! Bande de petites pédales !! Haha ! Vous sortez ensembles ?_

_-Mais non ! Nous sommes amis ?_

_-Ha ouais… Donc t'es pas pédé dis-tu ?_

_-… le jeune homme baissa la tête._

_-Enfin bon, c'est pas notre problème, on s'ennuie juste un peu... Donc on va s'amuser._

_Dès lors, le groupe d'adolescents se mit à frapper le jeune homme qui s'écroula à terre. Son ami qui avait assisté à la scène se rua vers le groupe et les asséna de coups. Il savait qu'il aurait dû venir plus tôt, mais le plus vieux le lui avait interdit._

_Après avoir écarté le groupe, le jeune homme se rua vers son ami tombé à terre précédemment. Il le releva et le fit revenir à la réalité avec une bonne claque._

_« Je le jure, je me vengerais »_

Voilà ce que tu as dis à l'adresse de tes agresseurs. Lorsque je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu n'avais pas répondu à leur dernière réplique, tu as simplement répondu que ce n'était pas nécessaire, que tu ne savais pas trop quoi répondre. Puis tu es parti. Mais moi, je sais bien que même si tu parais fragile, tu réponds toujours aux provocations verbales. C'est ce qui te vaut tant d'ennuis. Encore maintenant. Mais ce n'est qu'un souvenir, le passé.

Tu sais, la vengeance, c'est pour ceux qui regrettent de ne pas s'être défendu correctement dans le passé. Ils veulent rattraper ce passé. Tu vis prisonnier de ton passé, tu refuses d'en sortir. Mais c'est inutile, on ne change pas le passé, en revanche, on peut changer notre futur pour ne pas commettre les erreurs du passé. J'ai compris cela lorsque je t'ai perdu. Lorsque nous sommes devenus des similis. J'ai vu là une opportunité de changer la fin, de prendre un nouveau départ.

Moi, je me suis défait du passé. J'y pense, je le regrette un peu aussi, mais il me sert à changer mon futur. Je sais que je peux te ramener, il n'est pas trop tard. Il n'est jamais trop tard tu sais. Là, je pleure un bon coup en repensant au passé, mais saches que ce sera la dernière fois, car bientôt, nous serons heureux. Je te le promets. Donc, nous n'aurons plus besoin de pleurer. Oui, bientôt le passé n'aura plus aucune importance, puisque nous serons à nouveau réunis. Et plus rien ne m'en empêchera. Rien. J'ai fais une croix sur le passé, une grosse croix rouge. Comme pour les calendriers. Et en avant !

_*Ce n'est pas encore terminé, rien n'est fini, rien n'a encore commencé_

_Je n'ai pas encore donné ma réponse, je n'ai pas encore abandonné_

_Je n'ai jamais connu la joie d'en connaître le sens, la raison que je suis celui que je suis_

_Je me lève déjà par moi-même, mon propre lendemain attend*_

Moi, je dis que ce n'est pas terminé entre. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que ça n'a jamais commencé pardi ! Comment quelque chose qui n'a jamais débuté peut-il finir ? Comment peux-tu savoir que ça ne marchera pas sans essayer. Quand je pense que cette fois-ci, c'est à moi de t'apprendre quelque chose. Pour une fois, je vais avoir la chance de te donner quelque chose. Ca me rend heureux. Oui, alors que je n'ai pas de cœur, je peux être heureux ! Et c'est grâce à qui ? Grâce à toi. Je te serais sûrement éternellement reconnaissant. Tout ce que tu m'as apporté. Je suppose que de ton côté, tu dois être beaucoup moins reconnaissant. Il est vrai que je t'ai apporté pas mal de choses, mais ces choses n'étaient rien d'autre que des ennuis… Mais que veux-tu… Mais maintenant, les rôles ce sont inversés. La roue tourne. J'aimerais te dire un jour que je n'ai rien oublié de ce que nous avons vécu. Pas une minute où tu étais avec moi a disparue de mon esprit. Pas une seule. Par contre, le reste… Il n'y a plus grand-chose… Je me souviens encore un peu d'Olette car elle était liée à toi, mais à part ça… Et encore, de temps en temps, j'ai du mal à me remémorer son nom et je ne te parle pas de la couleur de ses yeux ! Je me demande ce que toi tu as retenu. J'espère pouvoir te poser la question un jour… Je me souviens qu'un jour, tu m'avais posé une drôle de question… D'ailleurs, je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi tu m'avais posé cette question…

_-Dis, je peux te demander un truc ?_

_-Oui, bien sûr, comme toujours !_

_-Hé bien… C'est un peu bizarre…_

_-T'inquiète, j'ai l'habitude avec toi, plaisanta le plus jeune._

_-Pour toi…. C'est quoi… Qui donne un sens à ta vie ? demanda son ami intimidé._

_-Heu… J'ai pas trop compris ta question, désolé, s'excusa le jeune caïd._

_Le plus vieux eu alors un air déçu. Pour se rattraper, son ami lui proposa une glace. Mais même cette alléchante initiative ne remonta pas le moral de l'aîné. _

J'avoue que ce jour-là, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi t'as refusé ma glace. Alors que c'était ce que tu préférais. A l'époque. Car tu as bien changé depuis le temps. Mais je suppose que cette question te tenais à cœur parce que tu avais l'air si déçu lorsque que t'ai avoué que je n'avais pas compris ta question. Mais maintenant, j'ai compris et j'ai même une réponse. J'ai hâte de te la donner. Le sens de ma vie, ma raison de vivre, c'est toi et personne d'autre. Je l'ai enfin trouvée, ma raison de vivre. La raison qui fait que je suis encore là, la raison qui fait que je me bats, la raison qui fait que je refuse d'abandonner. Je touche enfin au but. Décidément, j'aurais dû réfléchir avant. Peut être que tout aurait été différent. Tu n'aurais peut être pas souffert. Pas autant. Olette serait encore parmi nous. Tout est de ma faute. Parce que j'ai été stupide. Mais je ne pourrai plus rien changer. Et ce n'est pas en s'enfermant dans son malheur que les choses s'arrangeront, au contraire.

En tout cas, maintenant, je vais enfin pouvoir être fier de moi. Et toi aussi. J'ai un but, et je n'ai pas l'attention d'abandonner. Ce but c'est toi et c'est toi qui fais que je suis ainsi. Sans toi, je ne serais pas là. Je ne serai pas celui que je suis. Tu m'as rendu meilleur. Malheureusement, je ne pas dire la même chose de mon influence sur toi. Quand je vois le mur de glace que tu es devenu. Tu ne veux même plus entendre parler de ton « ancien toi ». Selon toi, il a disparu lors de ta mort. Je me souviens aussi de comment tu es mort. Je ne tiens pas à en parler tout de suite. C'est trop dur. Mais c'était la preuve que tu ne me détestais pas. Pourquoi es-tu devenu comme ça ?

Mais peut importe, je vais me bouger un peu. Te secouer. Jusqu'à que tu retrouve la raison. Oui, tu es juste devenu fou. Ca se comprend. En plus, tous ces tarés qui te mettent des idées dans la tête alors qu'ils ne savent rien. As-tu au demandé des réponses à quelqu'un de raisonné et expérimenté ? Je ne pense pas, il n'y en a pas ici. On est tous dans le même bateau. Je veux bien le croire, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour y rester ! Regarde, moi, je me bats pour prouver que c'est faux. Pour une fois, je t'invite à prendre exemple sur moi. Je fais ce que je pense bon pour moi. Pas ce que les autres pensent bon pour moi. C'est mon destin, mon futur, pas le leur. J'en fais ce que j'en veux. Alors, toi aussi, par pitié, vis ta vie comme tu l'entends. Essaies d'être heureux. Au moins pour toi ! Fais les choses pour toi, pas pour les autres !

_*Essuies tes larmes, relève ton visage, dis que c'est le début et regarde le ciel_

_Souris et étend tes mains hors de ton visage_

_Jusqu'à que nous arrivons à partager le même sentiment*_

S'il te plaît, arrête de pleurer. Je t'entends le soir. Normal, nos chambres sont côte à côte. Un simple mur nous sépare. Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça fait mal de t'entendre et de ne rien pouvoir faire. Comme le jour où tu es mort. Ce fut horrible pour moi. Le jour où je t'ai retrouvé fut difficile aussi. Tu n'acceptais pas de te faire appeler par ton vieux nom. Il fallait utiliser ton nouveau nom. Celui qu'il t'avait donné. Comme si t'étais un chien ! Maudit Supérieur ! C'est quoi son nom d'ailleurs… Ha oui, Xemnas. Quel nom pourri quand même. Et je ne parle pas du nom de « simili » qu'il t'a donné ! Quelle horreur ! Alors que tu avais un si joli nom… Je me souviens de ta mort comme si c'était hier.

_-La tuile… soupira le jeune caïd._

_-Hé bien, où est donc ta princesse ? demanda un homme effrayant._

_-Elle est partie._

_-Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? Remarque, c'est normal... M'enfin, ça nous arrange, expliqua l'homme qui devait avoir une trentaine d'année. Un large sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres._

_-Hé bien quoi ? Vous me voulez quoi ?_

_-Ecoute, on a marre moi et mon groupe…_

_-On dit mon groupe et moi, corrigea l'adolescent d'une vingtaine d'années désormais. _

_-C'est ça, fait le malin… Bref, on veut juste se débarrasser de toi. Et donc, c'est plutôt bien si y a pas ta « princesse » car ça nous en fait un de moins à éliminer._

_-Ho, je vois… Effectivement, heureusement qu'il n'est pas là._

_Après ces quelques paroles, l'homme s'approcha de sa future victime, puis appela ses compagnons. La victime pris ses jambes à son cou et partit se cacher. Il trouva de grands rochers et remarqua alors un passage. Il s'y glissa rapidement. Avec un peu de chance, on ne le trouverait pas ici. Il regarda un peu autour de lui et ce qu'il vit alors l'étonna au plus au point._

_-Hé bien, que fais tu là ? Je pensais pas te voir ici… le jeune homme._

_-Moi non plus… avoua son ancien meilleur ami._

_-Quelle surprise. Ca va depuis le temps ?_

_-Mouais…_

_-Bon, trêve de bavardages, faut qu'on s'grouille._

_-Comment ça ? demanda le plus vieux un peu confus._

_-J'suis poursuivis pas une bande de psychopathes. Ils veulent nous tuer._

_-Ha bon, moi aussi ?_

_-Ouais._

_Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de terminer leur conversation, le gang effrayant les avaient déjà retrouvés. Celui qui devait être leur chef s'approcha de ses victimes avec son éternel sourire des plus sadiques. Il sortit un couteau de sa poche. Les deux amis étaient paralysés. Finalement, le plus vieux attrapa la main de son ancien ami et l'entraîna rapidement._

_-Allons, ne bougez pas, ça sera moins douloureux, fit le chef d'une voix doucereuse._

_Les deux amis continuèrent à courir, mais finalement, le plus jeune décida de s'arrêter._

_-Ecoutez, dit-il calmement, laissez-le. Tuez-moi, mais laissez-le !!_

_Il semblait déterminé. Pour une fois, il savait qu'il allait aider son ami pour de bon. Il faisait là une belle action pour son ami. Il se sentait heureux, mais ne s'expliquait pas la raison. Il allait mourir, dans d'atroces souffrances qui plus est, et il était heureux. Décidément, il devait être maso. Le jeune homme ne voyait pas d'autres explications._

_-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?!! T'es devenu fou ?!! hurla son ami._

_- Grouille-toi et fuis. C'est moi qu'ils veulent. Toi, ils te laisseront peut-être partir._

_-Pas question !!!_

_-Voyons, écoutes ton ami, il a raison, approuva l'homme au sourire effrayant. Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous te laisserons tranquille puisque ton ami le demande si gentiment. _

_L'homme n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de sa victime. A ce moment, tout se déroula à une vitesse fulgurante. Il souleva son couteau et l'abaissa d'un coup. La victime ferma les yeux, étant prêt à encaisser le coup. Il espérait juste qu'il mourrait rapidement et que son ami aurait le temps de s'enfuir. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Pour la première fois, il allait protéger son ami par amour pour lui et non pour montrer sa force et son courage. Il avait enfin compris. Oui, il avait compris quelle était sa raison de vivre. Sa vie, c'était lui, son meilleur ami. S'il mourrait, ce ne serait pas très grave, tant que son ami était en vie. Il vivrait à travers lui._

_Un horrible cri retentit. Le couteau venait de s'abattre sur sa victime. Pourtant, le jeune homme n'avait rien sentit. Ce n'était même pas sa voix. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit du sang un peu partout. Il remarqua alors que ce sang provenait de son ami, sa raison de vivre. Il vit le corps ensanglanté de son ami au sol. Le jeune homme s'agenouilla alors et le secoua un peu._

_-Hééé !! Réveilles-toi !! cria-t-il._

_-Tu vas bien ?_

_-C'est moi qui devrais te poser la question sombre crétin !!! continua le jeune homme qui commençait à pleurer._

_-Tu sais quoi ? C'est la première fois que je te vois pleurer. Et j'aime pas ça… expliqua le blessé._

_-Aller, on y va !_!! Lèv_es-toi !!! hurla le jeune homme qui pleurait toujours._

_-C'est un peu tard pour moi… Toi en revanche… Sauves-toi, s'il te plaît… Mon visage est sacrément amoché… On peut plus faire grand-chose dans mon cas…_

_-Dis pas ça !! Viens avec moi, je te porterais !!! S'il te plaît !!! Me laisses pas !!! _

_Le blessé ne répondit pas. Il se releva, prêt à recevoir le coup de grâce. Le meurtrier ne se fit pas prier deux fois et abattit son couteau une dernière fois sur sa pauvre victime qui n'avait rien fait._

Après ça, il s'est écroulé. Je me suis agenouillé près de lui. Il a levé la main vers mon visage et l'a caressé doucement. Et surtout, il m'a sourit. Ca faisait si longtemps. Et dire que je me faisais une joie de ma sacrifier pour lui… Finalement, c'est encore lui qui m'a aidé. Après ça, je ne me souviens de rien jusqu'à ma propre mort. Jusqu'à que je te revoie. J'étais vide. Tout était noir autour de moi. Je ne sais même pas comment je suis mort. Si l'homme m'a tué ensuite, ou si je suis tombé dans le vide. Ou tout simplement si je me suicidé. Je ne me souviens même pas de ça. De toute façon, ça n'avait plus d'importance à mes yeux. J'étais déjà mort de toute façon.

En tout cas, ce jour-là, j'ai compris que toi aussi tu tenais à moi. Mais bizarrement, ça ne m'a pas fait plaisir. J'aurais préféré que tu me détestes mais que tu restes en vie. En fait tu ressentais la même chose que moi, n'est ce pas ? Nous avons été vraiment idiots. Maintenant, ça va être dur à rattraper à cause de ce que tu es devenu, mais ne crois pas que je vais baisser les bras aussi facilement. Dire que tu ne veux même plus entendre ton « ancien » nom. Maudit soit Xemnas. Qu'il aille au Diable !! Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour revoir ton sourire. Je nous imagine allongés dans l'herbe pendant que nous contemplons le ciel. Les nuages sont jolis, mais pas très intéressants. Je n'aime pas vraiment les paysages. Alors, je me relève et je me penche au dessus de toi, mon visage au-dessus du tien. Tu lèves ta main vers moi et tu m'offres ton plus beau sourire. Ton regard me dit que tu m'aimes et moi, je te réponds que je t'aime aussi. T'en pense quoi ? Bon, j'avoue ça fait un peu fleur bleue et ce n'est pas trop mon genre. Pourtant quand c'est avec toi, ça ne me dérange, ces trucs platoniques à l'eau de rose. Je n'ai jamais été un grand romantique et ce genre de trucs, mais avec toi, je veux bien faire un effort. Pour moi, l'amour ce n'est ni se sauter dessus comme si nous étions des bêtes sauvages ni s'envoyer des petits poèmes où je ne comprends pas un mot. Non, je ne fais décidément pas partie d'une des deux de ces catégories. Mais si tu me le demandais, alors je ferais un effort, pour toi. Mais je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça non plus. Tu n'aimes pas les grosses brutes en chaleur. Tu n'aimes pas non plus être envahi de fleurs ou de poèmes. De ce côté-là, nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde. Ce n'est pas plus mal. Moi, mon seul rêve, c'est ton amour et surtout, ton sourire. Mais tes vrais sourires, pas tes sourires forcés.

_*Un vent inhabituel souffle_

_Plutôt que de vivre en tournant le dos à mes véritables sentiments_

_Il est probablement mieux de diriger l'endroit pour lequel j'ai fait tant d'effort, n'est ce pas ?*_

Je sais que je te reverrais sourire. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien. Mais tu n'arriveras pas à duper ton monde éternellement et certainement pas moi. Je sais que tu redeviendras celui que j'ai toujours connu. C'est juste un mauvaise passe. Je sais que toi aussi, au fond, tu y crois encore. Pourquoi, parce que je suis là. Même si tu m'en veux d'être revenu. C'est vrai que je te comprends. A ta place, je t'en aurais voulu aussi. Tu te sacrifies pour me sauver et qui vois-tu arriver au sein de l'organisation peu après ta mort ? Moi bien sûr ! Je me souviens de ce moment. Ce moment où j'ai enfin retrouvé ma vie.

_Un jeune homme errait dans une ruelle déserte. Il était pâle et semblait perdu. Il restait debout au milieu sans bouger, pas même un cil. Il ressemblait à un fantôme. Son regard était profond et triste. Un autre homme l'approcha et l'amena dans un lieu un peu plus grand. Cet individu était grand, d'une carrure imposante. Il avait de longs cheveux argentés et la peau mat. Il était très beau. Sa voix était douce et rassurante. Il lui expliqua tout son baratin habituel qu'il utilisait avec les nouveaux similis. Bien sûr, le jeune simili le crut. Au début._

Oui, moi aussi j'étais naïf, mais lorsque je t'ai revu, j'ai tout de suite compris que c'était faux. Il m'a présenté au reste de son équipe qu'il appelait « Organisation XIII » bien que le nom ne correspondait pas vraiment au nombre de membres que nous étions à ce moment-là. Mais peu importe. Lorsque tu m'as vu, tu m'as lancé un regard de reproche de tes yeux. Tu ne t'y attendais pas apparemment. Je comprends tout à fait. Je n'étais pas censé venir dans cette organisation, mais rester en vie. C'était là ton seul souhait et je l'ai gâché. Le pire c'est que lorsque tu m'as demandé comment c'est arrivé, j'étais incapable de te répondre. Je ne le savais pas moi-même. Mais quand je t'ai vu, je me suis sentie revivre. Aussi ironique que cela puisse paraître, la mort m'a redonné vie. Etrange non ? Et toi, tu penses comme moi ?

J'en ai assez de me cacher. Je vais me battre pour toi. Pour nous. Je n'arrête pas d'y penser. C'est ce que je veux. Avant, je n'arrivais pas à l'admettre. Etait-ce par timidité ? Ou bien par peur d'être rejeté car j'étais ce que l'on appelle sympathiquement un « gay », un « pédé » et autre termes tout aussi mignons ? Je ne sais pas vraiment. Les deux peut être. Bref, j'ai décidé d'assumer. Enfin. Tout ce que je fais désormais, c'est pour toi. Je ne me sens chez moi seulement lorsque je suis avec toi. Aucun endroit n'est bien sans toi. Je me battrais pour t'avoir. C'est de ça dont tu as vraiment envie ? C'est cette fin là qui te fait envie ? Je ne crois pas, non. Tu ne voudrais pas réduire tous tes efforts à néant ? En tout cas, moi non. Même si je n'en ai pas fais beaucoup. Nous devrions nous serrer les coudes pour trouver un endroit qui nous accueillera tous les deux. Qui nous acceptera.

_*Peu importe les milliers de fois où nous pleurons, nous pouvons certainement le surmonter une fois de plus_

_Tu ne peux pas agir comme si tu étais maladroite et t'enfuir_

_Tu devrais bien le savoir._

_C'est la dernière fois, la dernière chance, et même si j'échoue je ne serai pas effrayé_

_La douleur, la tristesse, le désir… Ils peuvent tous être guéris un jour*_

Aller, arrêtes de pleurer s'il te plaît. Je t'entends tu sais. Si tu continues, je vais me mettre à pleurer moi aussi. J'aimerai pouvoir te consoler, te prendre dans mes bras et te voir me faire un sourire. Entendre ta voix me dire merci. Ensuite, tu m'embrasseras. Tu poseras tes lèvres sur les miennes. Nous resterons ainsi pendant un long moment. Tu seras collé à moi, je sentirais ton odeur envahir tes narines, ton souffle chatouiller ma peau. Ce sera agréable. Mais passons. Ce ne sont que des fantasmes. Fantasmes qui deviendront réalité. J'espère. Ca me plairait bien. Et puis ensuite, le soir, avant d'aller dormir, tu me diras « Je t'aime ». Je rougirais, je détournerais sûrement le regard puis je lâcherais ta main avant de te répondre que moi aussi. Et voilà que je divague encore. Décidément, ça ne va pas fort en ce moment. Décidément, l'amour, c'est quand même compliqué. Mais ce ne serai pas drôle si tout arrivait sur un plateau d'argent. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? C'est bizarre quand même, je n'aime pas avoir ce genre de pensées à ton égard et pourtant, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je n'ai, cependant, aucune envie de te sauter dessus, mais j'ai envie d'être près de toi. C'est tout. J'ai besoin de toi. Et toi, tu as besoin de quelqu'un non ? Je sais que tu n'es pas fanatique de la solitude. La preuve, tu es toujours resté près de moi, alors que je te faisais du mal. Pourquoi ? Pour ne pas être seul. Et puis, je sais que tu m'aimes, tu n'as pas besoin de me la cacher. Je le sais depuis ta mort. J'ai pris conscience de mes sentiments ce jour-là d'ailleurs. Décidément, plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que tout ce que tu m'as apporté est considérable. Tu m'as appris tout ce qu'il y avait de plus important. Tu m'as rendu vivant. Tu as fait de moi quelqu'un. Tu as changé la brute sans but que j'étais. Tu es un magicien à mes yeux. J'espère que tu es conscient de tout ça.

Aller, fais tomber ton masque. Arrête de jouer aux lâches, avoue ce que tu ressens. Cesses de te faire souffrir de la sorte. Cesses donc de fuir. Suis ton chemin, je t'attendrais tout au bout. Je te rejoindrais même. Je n'ai plus peur de rien moi. Je sais que je te retrouverais. Aller, je sais que tu le sais, alors viens avec moi. Je te tiendrais par la main si tu veux. C'est probablement notre dernière chance. Nous avons déjà eu la chance de devenir des similis. Tu devrais être reconnaissant envers Dieu, même s'il t'a privé de cet organe vital qu'est cette pompe à sang appelé « cœur ». Tu es vraiment ridicule tu sais. Si tu crois qu'un cœur peut tout changer, tu te trompes. Tu devrais pourtant le savoir non ? Moi, je veux saisir cette opportunité, tant pis si j'échoue, ce ne serait pas la première fois de toute manière, alors, autant tout donner. Je veux essayer de construire quelque chose. Aides-moi s'il te plaît. Tu peux guérir nos douleurs. Il suffit que tu me donnes une chance. Une toute dernière. J'ai tellement changé depuis ma mort. Aller, mettons fin à tout cela. Notre désir ne nous retrouver, d'être ensembles. Il te fait souffrir, n'est ce pas ? Aller, on peut construire un futur. On ne peut pas réparer le passé, mais on peut en guérir les blessures. Crois-moi. Ne crois pas cet être immonde qui se prétend chef. Il ne te fait que du mal. Plus que moi. Tu n'es pas bien avec lui. Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Aller, suis-moi, ensemble construisons un lendemain.

Pourquoi ne veux-tu plus entendre parler de ton ancien nom ? Parce qu'il te rappelle ton passé douloureux ? C'est idiot, ça ne changera rien. C'est pour cela que tu ne voulais pas me voir ? Je ne pense pas. Je sais que tu m'en veux d'être mort car tu t'es sacrifié pour moi. Je t'en suis reconnaissant, mais j'ai plus souffert qu'autre chose tu sais… Aller, laisses-moi vivre. Laisses-moi ressentir. Laisses-moi respirer. De toute façon, ce n'est pas en me fuyant que ça va changer quelque chose. Je sais que tu es quand même plus intelligent que cela. Prouves-le moi. Tu en es capable, je le sais. Je te fais confiance. Depuis toujours. J'ai toujours eu besoin de toi. En ce moment, je ne ressens que de la douleur, de la tristesse et du désir. Réapprends-moi le sens du mot bonheur. Il n'y a que toi qui puisses me l'apporter. Toi et toi seul. Je t'en supplie, ne me laisses pas seul. C'est de toi dont j'ai besoin, pas d'un cœur. Que vais-je devenir sans toi ? Et toi, que vas-tu devenir sans moi ? Des fois, je me dis que j'aurais préféré ne pas devenir un simili, mais c'est une chance à saisir. Un risque à prendre. Je dois te récupérer, quitte à perdre la vie une seconde fois. Je ferais n'importe quoi, du moment que c'est pour toi.

_*Quand les jours où nous avons pleuré et pleuré seront derrières nous, nous pourrons être forts une fois encore_

_Tu ne peux pas agir comme si tu étais lâche et t'enfuir_

_Tu devrais bien le savoir_

_Peu importe les milliers de fois où nous échouons, nous pouvons le surmonter une fois de plus_

_Je suis certain que ta voix m'atteindra peu importe la distance, tout droit jusqu'à moi, à jamais…*_

J'en ai assez d'entendre tes pleurs. J'ai décidé d'aller de rejoindre, là, maintenant. Et même si tu ne veux pas me voir, je ne te laisse pas vraiment le choix. Si encore tu étais heureux, je comprendrais, mais là… Le seul que tu aimes, c'est moi. J'arrive, je te rejoins. Tu vas voir comme j'ai changé. Tu vas être heureux désormais. Et moi aussi. Je me lève et sort de ma chambre. J'entre dans la tienne sans même frapper. Tu sursautes que crois que c'est lui, Xemnas. Je m'approche. Tu fais tout pour m'éviter, mais ton corps refuse de bouger. Tu as peur. Tu penses que je suis comme lui. Comme tous les autres. Ils te rejettent car ils sont jaloux. C'est vrai que contrairement à nous, tu restes souvent à l'intérieur. C'est toi qui es chargé de nous faire travailler. Mais ces gens ne savent pas ce que tu endures.

Je m'assis sur ton lit, près de toi, sans vraiment me soucier de ce que tu pourrais bien penser. Je te regarde dans les yeux, mais tu fuis mon regard. Je te promets de ne pas de faire de mal pour une fois. Je veux juste parler. Te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur depuis bien longtemps.

-Ecoute… I…

-C'est Saix maintenant, ton ton est tranchant et froid.

-Désolé… Je sais que tu m'en veux d'être mort, et je le comprends tout à fait.

-Bha oui, je me sacrifie pour toi et qu'est ce que je vois peu de temps après ?!! Toi !!! cette-fois ci, tu es vraiment en colère. Tu m'aboies presque après.

-C'est vrai… Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je ne me souviens pas de comment je suis mort. Lui dis-je. Après ta mort, je ne me souviens de rien… Rien jusqu'à que j'intègre l'Organisation XIII.

_-Bien le bonjour, dit un homme à la carrure imposante. Je vous présente ma nouvelle recrue._

_Tous les membres de l'organisation commencèrent à chuchoter entre eux lorsque le nouveau s'avança. Il envoya un grand « Bonjour tous le monde » et ne prit même pas la peine de se présenter. De toute façon, son nom importait peu. Saix n'était pas vraiment intéressé, mais lorsqu'il reconnu la voix de son ami, il manqua de s'étrangler. Les deux anciens amis se regardèrent dans les yeux. Le regard du plus vieux des deux amis était froid et plein de reproches._

-J'avoues que j'ai été surpris de te retrouver, me confesses-tu.

-Ecoute, il y a tant de choses que je dois te dire. A commencer par tout ce que tu m'as apporté.

Je te confesse alors toutes mes pensées depuis le début. Ton regard cesse de me fuir. Tu arrêtes de jouer les lâches. Tu ne tentes plus de fuir. Tu ne prononces pas un mot. Tes yeux commencent à briller. Tu es sur le point de pleurer, toi, l'armoire de glace au cœur de pierre. J'ai réussis à te faire fondre. Tu ne t'énerves pas. Tu pleures. Comme tu l'as si souvent fais. Cette fois-ci, je reste avec toi. Je te prends contre moi et continu mon histoire. Tu ne peux plus t'arrêter de pleurer. Tu as gardé tout ceci pour toi depuis trop longtemps. Moi aussi, je sens des larmes couler le long de mes joues. Moi qui m'étais promis de ne plus pleurer. Mes larmes tombent dans tes cheveux. Tu les sens et relèves ta tête vers moi. Tu me souris. Malgré tout, tes larmes coulent encore. Es-tu heureux ? Cette question brûle mes lèvres. Mais apparemment, la réponse est évidente. Tu me serres dans tes bras. Tu me dis que ça va aller maintenant. Dire que c'est moi qui devais te dire ça, mais les mots restent coincés dans ma gorges. Ces petits malins préfèrent jouer à cache-cache ! Après tout ce qui s'est passé, nous sommes enfin réunis et plus grand-chose pourra nous séparer. En fait, notre plus grand obstacle, c'était nous même. Je savais bien que tu étais conscient d'avoir des sentiments. Mais comme tu n'osais pas les avouer, tu as préféré prétendre ne plus en avoir. Tu t'es même forcé à croire cette pourriture de Xemnas. Mais maintenant, tu te sens en sécurité. Tu sais qu'une pompe à sang t'est inutile. Ton cœur, c'est moi. Alors, le reste n'a plus d'importance.

-Ecoute Saix…

-Oui ?

-Je… Il… Y a quelque chose… Que je dois te dire, dis, hésitant.

-Quoi donc ? demandes-tu en m'offrant ton sourire le plus rayonnant.

-Je t'aime, je rougis vivement et tourne la tête.

-Ho… Axel… Je… Moi aussi !

Tu te remets à pleurer tant tu es heureux. Moi, mes joues sont de la couleur de mes cheveux. D'ailleurs, tu prends un malin plaisir à me le faire remarquer. Tu t'écartes de mon étreinte. Tes yeux brillent toujours autant. Tu approches ton visage du mien, puis, tout à coup, je sens un truc bizarre sur mes lèvres. A zut, c'est pas un truc bizarre, en fait, ce sont tes lèvres. Oups, désolé… Mais c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive quand même ! Ca semble si irréel. En plus, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait imaginer, tes lèvres sont douces. Tes étreintes aussi. Tu t'écartes. Tu rigoles en me voyant. Je suis vexé…

-Tu fais une de ces têtes ! te moques-tu.

-Tu peux parler ! Ces cicatrices sur ton visage, c'est vachement sexy, j'avoue… dis-je pour me défendre.

-La faute à qui hein ?!!

Saix 1, moi 0. Je sens qu'il va prendre un malin plaisir à se venger. C'est un nouveau départ pour nous. Finalement, tout ce que tu as fait n'a pas servi à rien. Ta voix a fini par m'atteindre, Saix. Et nos larmes ont séchés.

Tadaaaa ! C'est fini ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. ^^ J'ai vraiment eu du mal à finir. ^^ J'espère pouvoir en écrire une autre bientôt. J'ai pleins d'idées ! Par contre, j'ai vraiment l'impression de m'être répétée tout le long de l'histoire… xDD En plus, je me demande si l'histoire à quelconque rapport avec la chanson… Mais peu importe…

A la prochaine, j'espère. ^.^


End file.
